


Gift Horse

by curiumKingyo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Consensual, Dry Humping, Gore, M/M, Modern Setting, MySpace!AU, also it is secretly fluffy, there is blood and a syringe and irresposible use of medicaments, unsafe medical practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux leaned back for a split second, searching the corridor for teachers or hall monitors but found it empty but for a few uninterested students. He crowded into Kylo's personal space, looking up at him with deceitfully sweet eyes. </p><p>"I want a gift," he said. "One only you can give me." </p><p>(a.k.a. the one where my non-existent dental/orthodontic knowledge gets known)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on [horatiosroom](http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/)'s incredible [MySpace!AU](http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/tagged/myspace-au)  
> Their work in world build has been amazing so far and if you're into gore and utterly problematic faves then this is your AU ;D *car salesperson smile*  
> Go take a look on their art as well as the tons of cool fanart people did for them <3
> 
> While you're at it, consider checking out my trashcan of a blog too at [burn-gormans-eyelashes](http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com/)

Hux's hip made a soft noise against the metal locker beside Kylo. The younger boy looked up at the newcomer with surprise, having just read another demeaning comment the redhead had left on his MySpace page. 

"Do you know what day is today?" Hux asked, the usual curl on his lips. Kylo pondered the question for a quick moment before frowning. 

"Hmm... Tuesday?" He replied, completely aware that it probably wasn't the answer Hux was looking for. 

Green eyes rolled in annoyance. "And you say you like me," he said condescending. "Today is my birthday, Kylo." 

Kylo's eyes widen for a while before dropping back to an annoyed frown. "It's not my fault you didn't put it in you MySpace info," he justified. 

"Well, many people knew today is my birthday," the redhead insisted, more out of spite than from any actual hurt feelings. "Phasma, Finn, I think even Poe knows. You could have asked them." 

Kylo pouted and looked at the numerous beads around his wrist. "It never occurred to me that any of them knew." 

"It's not surprising actually, I've always know how dull you could be," Hux took a step closer, trapping Kylo against the locker door. "But you can make it up to me." 

Kylo couldn't disguise the effect that sentence had on him. He licked his lip, tongue briefly poking his piercing. "Can I?" 

Hux leaned back for a split second, searching the corridor for teachers or hall monitors but found it empty but for a few uninterested students. He crowded into Kylo's personal space, looking up at him with deceitfully sweet eyes. 

"I want a gift," he said. "One only you can give me." 

Blood rushed to Kylo's face painting his pale cheeks an adorable shade of pink. "Wha - what is it that you want?" He asked breathily. Hux smiled. 

"Will you come to my place today after class?" 

Kylo felt his head spin. Was Hux asking what Kylo thought he was? The taller teenager nodded eagerly. "I'll call my mom, tell we have some assignment or whatever." 

Hux cupped Kylo's cheek. For a moment the gesture was sweet and sent butterflies flying up and down Kylo's stomach. However, the pressure grew and grew, relentlessly squeezing the scene boy's face. 

"Hu - Hux?" Kylo called, eyebrows rising up. Hux ignored him and pressed his finger tighter against Kylo's face until the brunet squeaked in pain and jerked away. 

Kylo was frowning deeply. With a pained little groan he pulled his cheek, stretching the skin Hux had cruelly pressed against his braces. The faint taste of blood and the little holes dotting the inside of his mouth told Kylo that the braces had been embedded on his cheek by Hux's brutal caress. 

"Damnit Hux, why are you like this?" He muttered, placing a protective hand over his face. Hux didn't honor him with an answer. 

"So, meet me in the parking lot after class." 

There was no biology class that day, which meant Kylo had to spend the whole time away from Hux. He kept checking his phone under the table despite knowing that Hux wouldn't give any information he already hadn't. He received a text from Poe, however, saying that Hux seemed on a particularly good humor and asking if Kylo was in any way responsible for it. 

Kylo genuinely didn't know how to answer. 

When they finally were dismissed for the day Kylo called his mother and told her he would go to Hux's. At first she was less than thrilled but Kylo made a sweet voice and said _it is his birthday_ , and Leia allowed him to stay until 9:30. 

Hux was waiting by his car. He seemed completely unfazed by his own birthday on Kylo's opinion. Last year Kylo had worn a party hat to school on his birthday just to make sure everyone would know. 

Hux drove them mostly in silence as he usually did. Kylo played some music on his phone for a while but his battery was going out too quickly so he decided to make small talk. Hux answered in monosyllables most of the time but Kylo was used to it - the only time Hux showed no restraint on his word count was when he was messing with people's head. 

When they arrived the house was closed and there were no other cars in the garage or yard. They entered quietly. 

"Where is your mom?" Kylo asked, vaguely recording the distinct lady he had met the first time he had gone to Hux's. 

"Out with my father," informed Hux dispassionately. "They'll be out for a couple of days." 

"But it's your birthday," said Kylo as if it was an explanation and question all in one. 

"It is an yearly event," argued Hux with a small shrug. "Lets go to my room." 

Kylo eagerly followed Hux down the corridor. He felt a bit sad for Hux being alone on his birthday, but he was feeling too excited about being alone with him. In his house. In his _room_! Kylo could feel that was the day he'd been waiting for. 

When they entered Hux's room Kylo saw his office chair was covered with a thick plastic sheet and the desk lamp was attached to it. A small cardboard box sat on the desk. It looked like Hux had planned their evening thoroughly. 

"I've been thinking about it for a long time," Hux told him, placing his messenger bag on the floor. "I'm glad it coincided with my birthday, though." 

He pushed Kylo onto the chair, and sat across his lap, one knee on each side of Kylo's hips. The black haired teen swallowed dryly, eyes big as saucers as he looked up at the redhead over him. 

"Take your shirt off for me," asked Hux, toying with the beads on Kylo's arm. The scene boy pulled the shirt off like it was burning him and tossed it aside. Hux smiled and skimmed his fingertips over the numerous small scars littering Kylo's chest and abdomen. He paid particular attention to the one made by the spiked fence on Kylo's failed attempt at parkour. 

Hux reached over to the cardboard box and put it on his own lap. He opened it with reverence and looked at its contents with glee. "Are you allergic to lidocaine?" 

"Hmm, no," answered Kylo. "My dentist uses it sometimes when adjusting the braces." 

"Oh, your dentist uses it?" Hux faked surprise. "So does mine," he spoke as he picked a small glass bottle and sealed syringe and needle. "Fortunately mine seems to be distracted and doesn't pay too much attention to his equipment whereabouts." 

Kylo felt a thrill of fear followed closely by a wave of ecstasy hit him. Hux had done a lot of procediments on him but never felt the need for anesthesia. It was really feeling like a special occasion. 

Hux placed the anesthetics and syringe on the table and rolled his sleeves up. Under Kylo's attentive stare he lathered his hands in rubbing alcohol and snapped sterile gloves on them. He smiled, once again deceptively sweet, actual little dimples forming under his high cheekbones. 

"Open up for me, Kylo," he asked and Kylo obeyed immediately. Hux studied Kylo's open mouth for what felt like hours before nodding, satisfied. "It will be perfect." 

He reached into the box and pulled a thin metal strip that Kylo recognized as a band used to isolate a tooth or add grip to its smooth surface. Suddenly Hux's plan made complete sense and Kylo felt his heart beat painfully hard and fast on his skinny chest. If that was what Hux wanted for a gift Kylo would gladly give it to him. 

Hux picked a long plier from the box and used it to help wrap the metal band around Kylo's last molar. The boy's braces were attached to his second pre-molar so Hux thought it would be safer to work on a tooth further away from it. This way he didn't have to remove the wires and brackets by himself nor worry about fucking up with Kylo's treatment. 

A pool of saliva was already forming on the back of Kylo's mouth and he was using his tongue to keep it from sliding down his throat. Hux obviously had no experience banding teeth so he took a lot more than Kylo's orthodontist usually did. When he finished, Hux offered Kylo a glass and the dark haired boy spat the excessive saliva there. 

The band was snug, slightly biting on Kylo's gums but he was used to this feeling. Hux turned slightly on Kylo's lap so he could use the table to finish some preparation Kylo wasn't particularly interested in. He trusted Hux and the rare opportunity to look at him so close and with no risk of interruption was far more interesting. 

Despite being May and the weather was finally warming up, Hux still wore long sleeves and turtlenecks. Kylo couldn't believe he was in love with a guy who wore turtlenecks. But Hux looked good on them, a beacon of white and orange amidst a sea of black. Kylo suspected Hux would look good on anything. 

Finally Hux turned back, a ball of cotton snug between his fingers. Kylo opened his mouth without being ordered to and Hux smiled, pleased. The older boy shoved the cotton inside the other's mouth, pressing it between Kylo's teeth and his tongue. Then he reached back at the table and retrieved the sealed syringe and needle. 

He prepared them with utmost care, right in front of Kylo's eyes. The scene boy felt his body tighten, his temperature rising. Hux was being so careful - he was always careful when doing these things to Kylo. That certainly meant Hux was in love with him, right? Kylo was sure it did. 

Hux got the lidocaine bottle and tipped it upside down before inserting the needle in the rubber spot on the lid. He pulled the plunger slowly as not to form air bubbles in the liquid, and filled half the syringe with the anesthetics. He wasn't one hundred percent sure about the doses but he'd read about it online and estimated Kylo's weight and his resistance to the medicine and was fairly sure this would be enough. 

Kylo's eyes were glossy when Hux looked back at him. His cheeks blushed, lips shining with excessive spit and some meddling on Hux's part. Hux noticed how his breath was erratic. He was clearly excited about all of it and not for the first time Hux questioned if maybe Kylo weren't more of a sociopath than himself. 

Hux hooked a thumb on Kylo's bottom teeth and forceed his jaw open. Kylo's eyes crossed for a second. Hux lifted the syringe and pressed the plunger a bit, allowing some of the lidocaine to spill. He tilted his head, an implicit request of consent and Kylo nodded as enthusiastically as he could. 

The needle sunk easily on Kylo's gum. So easy, in fact, that Hux accidentally poked the bone underneath. Kylo shivered and Hux slowed down the process, putting less pressure on the plunger. He remembered seeing a video class about it and decided to try to apply the medicine in small doses all around Kylo's gums. He maneuvered the syringe expertly, spreading the lidocaine to all the nerves surrounding the area he was interested in. Slowly he noticed how Kylo's cheek and lips turned more and more pliant and loose under his fingers. 

A line of thick drool began to drip from the numb corner of Kylo's lips. 

"Is it good?" Hux asked when most of the medicine was already in Kylo's system. The boy nodded slowly and Hux noticed even the eye on that side of his face had gotten droopy. Maybe he had overestimated Kylo's organism... 

He took the syringe away and back into the box and got his traditional scalpel in hand. Kylo shivered but stayed still and Hux caressed his numb face in praise. "That's it, be a good boy for me. You've done splendid until now." 

Hux was a lot more skillful and confident using the scalpel so he didn't hesitate to cut Kylo's gum just under the band. Blood filled the scene boy's mouth and the smell hit Hux like spring rain lifting the earthy scent of a garden. 

He opened a deep gash under the tooth, the white of bone peeking underneath. With the pliers he pushed the red flesh away and studied the bone where the roots of the teeth were attached to. He wished he had a saw of some sort but it would be too much. 

Kylo was moaning, mostly in numb pain but also in pleasure Hux could tell. It would be difficult not to with Kylo's erection growing under his thighs. Hux poked and pressed the point where tooth and jaw met with his pliers and found that the procedure would be a bit harder than he expected. 

The cotton swab inside Kylo's mouth was drenched in blood stained saliva and clearly it couldn't absorb much more by now. The excess was dripping in long, thick pink lines down Kylo's neck and chest. 

"Do you think you can keep your mouth open real wide for me?" Hux asked, already rummaging his box after the next tool. A muffled and wet  _yes_ was the answer. 

Yet, it was visibly hard for Kylo to keep his half numb face under control. His jaw was as open as he could get it but his thick, full lips weren't as cooperative. The side opposite to the anesthetics was wide open just like Hux had asked, but the numb side was hanging down limply and obscuring Hux's view. With an unpleased tsk the older boy retrieved some silver tape from the closest drawer and cut a strip of it with his teeth. He held Kylo's upper lip up and fixed it with the tape. He then did the same to the bottom one. 

Satisfied with the new arrangement Hux went back to his task. 

He got a pair of pincers with steely slender jaws and quickly cleaned it with some more rubbing alcohol. He tossed the alcohol soaked cotton ball into the glass Kylo had spat in previously and leaned over Kylo's face. He moved the desk lamp attached to the chair so that it lit inside the taller boy's mouth and took a calming breath before securing his prized tooth with the pincer. 

Kylo made a complaining noise that sounded like _cold_ when the pincer touched his tongue but otherwise he didn't react. Hux licked his own lips in excitement and tested the strength of his grasp. The metal band held still, and he got a good grip on his intended prize. He tugged a little harder and the pincer didn't slide. 

He was glad his father decided to take his mother on a impromptu holiday that week. If she were home she would be a nuisance, walking up and down the house and making Kylo uneasy, inviting the dark haired boy to dinner or something else. But alone as they were Hux had all the time and privacy he needed. 

The process was a long and hard one. At first Hux was using only tight movements of his wrist to try and loosen the root of Kylo's tooth but after long minutes he found out that using his whole body was a lot more effective. His hands were sweating inside the latex gloves. 

Kylo groaned and whined under him, his chest dribbled with drool and washed blood and sweat. Each tiny jerk of Hux's arm and body had an effect on Kylo's own body. The tension on Hux's thighs as he perched on Kylo's lap. The unconscious grip he had on the other boy's shoulder. Every grunted breath built on the tension growing inside Kylo. 

Slowly the tooth began to wobble on its spot and Hux couldn't help but to grin in success. Kylo, seeing the glow on his face, tried to smile back at him to no avail – the silver tape and anesthetics induced numbness kept him from doing so. Through the opening on Kylo's gums Hux could see the root slowly showing up. 

Kylo's mind was a mess of pain, anesthesia and thrilling pleasure. He felt light, head spinning and blood dripping down his chin and rushing down to his groin. The warmth and proximity to Hux's body weren't doing him any favors either. The smell of his cologne was easily recognizable and before he could control himself Kylo had his hands firmly wrapped around Hux's hips. 

Hux looked down for a split second, a lock of ginger hair falling over his eyes. He studied Kylo's long fingers pawing on his shirt, the black nails matching the color of his outfit. He would allow it as long as Kylo didn't cumber his movement. 

A new wetness began to form on Kylo's face as eyeliner stained tears started to stream down his cheeks. Hux hesitated, suddenly unsure if those were cathartic or desperate tears. "You still numb?" He asked, stilling his hand. Kylo did his best to nod stoically but ended up just moving his head messily. 

"Overwhelming," he said and it took Hux a few seconds to actually understand the word, broken and wet as it was. He caressed Kylo's face with his free hand, the latex catching slightly on his skin. 

When he finally pulled the tooth free Hux made a tiny noise of joy. 

A new wave of blood filled Kylo's mouth and finished saturating the cotton stuffing it. The taller boy gagged and forcefully spat it, the soaked swab landing with a disgusting noise on his chest. Hux carefully put the recently extracted tooth on the lid of his cardboard box and took more cotton to clean and soak on the fresh blood on Kylo's mouth. 

The bleeding stopped after a moment and Hux started to prepare a suture. Kylo's eyes were completely unfocused by then and his hips were making tiny, aborted movements against Hux's thighs. 

"You did so well, Kylo," Hux praised him with a soft glow on his eyes. "You can hump me like this while I stitch you if you want to." 

Kylo moaned and shivered, the fingers on Hux's hips tightening painfully. His body moved on its own, hips rolling up against Hux in stuttering rolls. His eyes rolled back when Hux started to knit the hole on his gums close. The first prick of the needle, the slide of the thread on his abused flesh, the gentle tug of the knot – every little motion added to the immense build up of the situation. 

He came when Hux finished the last stitch. 

Hux felt Kylo coming, felt the tension breaking over the surface of his body, the pitched moan, the growing wetness under his legs. He would be disgruntled under other circumstances but Kylo had been so good. Hux knew the boy deserved a reward for the amazing gift he'd given so willingly. 

Kylo was still shivering slightly when Hux delicately pulled the tape off his face and massaged some blood back into his lips. He opened the drawer once again and pulled a box of Kleenex which he used to clean Kylo's face of blood, sweat and tears. 

When Kylo was considerably clean Hux gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"Thank you so much for the gift, I loved it." 

\-- 

"Hey Hux, can I borrow your phone a second? My battery died," Kylo asked, annoyed, as he tossed his dead phone on the bottom of his backpack. 

"It's in the front pocket of my bag," Hux replied without looking up from his book. "Just be quick I don't want my battery to die too." 

Kylo snuck his hand into the small pocket searching for the phone but before he could get it his fingers touched something else. It felt cold and smooth and oddly shaped and Kylo's curiosity got the better of him. Since Hux wasn't paying any attention he quickly pulled the thing out of the ginger's bag. 

The first thing he saw was a red bead, followed by a yellow, and a blue, and another red one. It was the bead bracelet Kylo had given him. The brunet smiled, surprised that Hux kept it close to him. When he took it in his hand he saw that the redhead had improved the original design: hanging on a tiny hook between the syllables of Kylo's name there was a perfectly polished molar tooth. 

Kylo's tongue pressed on the gap on the back of his mouth. For some time he had debated whether or not the money he'd spent bribing his orthodontist to keep it a secret was worth it. Now he is completely sure it was. 


End file.
